


Three Sentence Ship Stories

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Arcades, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Three sentence fics, also bad puns, my chum buddy ol pal's cryptid au, snatchertown au!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: For the ship day of Asagao April, I'm doing a fton of three sentence fics





	1. Hanamai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+%26lt%3B3).

"Mai, are those sunflowers?"

The redhead held out the bundle, smiling and blushing. "You mentioned you liked them."


	2. Spacebutter

The line of claw machines stood there tempting them. Jeff looked over at Austin with a challenge in his eye.

"I bet I can win you one before you win me one."


	3. Flowertown

"I'll get a black coffee-" Hana was cut off by Luke's offended gasp to her left.

"I can't believe you," He muttered, shaking his head.


	4. Political Husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you deaky 
> 
> this is 4 sentences fuck

What the hell is happening, where is his jacket, why don't his friends remember him? 

Paul took five steps and ran directly into a yellow-jacketed back, causing his old rival to turn and begin smiling, extending a hand with a, "Oh, you're that new student, right? I'm Jeff Fabre, Hidden Block member and student body president."

With that Paul started crying.


	5. Spacebutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatchertown time...

"For a ghost, you aren't very spooky."

The ghost slid over to him and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, but I'm still your boo."


End file.
